Guardian Demon
by Hiruko Kagetane
Summary: Beaten and kidnapped, Naruko finds herself in world that is not her own. Now she finds herself under the caee of her savior. But how will she handle being surrounded by human eating monsters, and a psychotic savior? R&R please!


**AU: This is my first story of this kind. I recently got into this badass anime called Tokyo Ghoul. Check it out. So I decided to write a fic about it, which is pretty badass. Wait one fucking minute! Is there a way to make this fic anymore badass!? Of course! I just need to cross it with another example of anime badassery! Enter; Naruto! YOSH! THE BADASSNESS IS ALMOST TO MUCH! Okay, I'm done with my rant. Anyways, I figure since no other author has made anything like this, I might as well. Hopefully it will be well received. Note: I will either update or check my stories every two weeks, as I have limited Wifi access for my Galaxy. Any and all reviews are accepted. **

**Any flames will merely be absorbed by my Go-Fuck-Yourself ray, and shot right back at yo ass! **

**Now please R&R!**

**Rated M (Strong Language, Sex, Gore, Drug Use, Abuse and Torture)**

**Pairing: OCxFem Naruto**

**Anime: Tokyo Ghoul & Naruto**

**World: Tokyo Ghoul & Naruto**

**Chapter 1: I'm a Guardian Demon, Little Girl**

Rain poured heavily from the black clouds filling the sky, as if the heavens were weeping. On the ground lie a girl no older than twelve. Her blonde hair was spread out around her, covered in mud and grime. She wore an odd orange jumpsuit, that was decorated with cuts and scrapes. Her face was contorted into an expression of agony, gritting her teeth and squeezing her cerulean blue eyes shut. At the entrance of the alley, a group of men and women were gathered, sick smiles adorning their faces, and assorted weapons in their grasps. They were murmuring amongst themselves, deciding the fate of the blonde girl. A single silver haired man stood among the crowd, his one coal eye staring at the girl with unrestrained hatred.

"Perhaps we should dump her at the triangle?" he suggested, making many in the crowd stare at him in shock.

"Have you lost your fuckin mind!?" one bald man exclaimed. "The Hokage would have us hanged for going the-!" he began but was cut off by the silver haired man, "He'll hang us if he finds out about this." he stated simply.

The bald man quieted, but had one more thing on his mind. "Then who's gonna dump her, you?" he asked, staring pointedly at the silver haired man. Said man simply shrugged. "Sure, but I need someone to cover for me." he said, getting a nod from a random chunin who offered.

He nodded before approaching the unconscious girl, an unseen sneer painting his masked face.

Harshly kicking the girl in the ribs, he snarled. "Get up bitch!" but all he got was a soft moan of pain. Anger filled him, and he grabbed her up by her hair, once again only getting a minor reaction. He got his anger under control, and grabbed the girl, throwing her over his shoulder, and heading for a gate.

He arrived and jumped into an alley, avoiding the eyes of the ever present gate gaurds Izumo and Kotetsu.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked all of Konohagakure. The masked man watched as both gaurds vanished in their respective Shunshins.

He nodded to himself, steeled his nerves, and ran out the gate with the unconscious blonde on his shoulder.

**3 Weeks Later**

He tried in vain to undo his bindings. How had he gotten himself into this? He had ran night and day for two fucking weeks straight, popping soldier pill after soldier pill, drawing on his ANBU training, just to find the strength to keep going. The girl had woken up hours after his escape from Konoha, a simple threat of broken limbs kept her in line though. After arriving in a small fishing village, which was on the coast of Umi no kuni, he got a room. He slept for about three days, hiding the girl and subduing her with a powerful Genjutsu. After that he rented a small boat, and was off.

He got to the triangle without incident, until of course something went very, _very_, wrong. The triangle was infamous for its odd and usually deadly paranormal events. And this had been one of those instances. Instead of him dumping the girl in the water, a large whirlpool opened almost directly below him. He found his chakra to be absent, as if he never had it to begin with.

And suddenly, as he was being sucked in with the girl, the whirlpool closed with a spectacular green flash.

He didn't remember exactly what happened, but he does remember one terrifying thing. The eyes. Blood red eyes filled with such hate and hunger it made him sick. Red cracks traveling through pitch black sclera. Then he passed out again.

Even now he didn't know where he was. He knew he was blindfolded and bound to a cold metal chair. But not where.

Suddenly a loud creak signaling the opening of a door. He began to panic, squirming more than before in yet another vain attempt to escape. A quiet laugh sounded as the door slammed shut, making him jump.

"You are one squirmy motherfucker." laughed a particularly young sounding voice. The silver haired man panicked all the more as his captor stepped closer.

"You smell odd compared to humans here, so I guess its safe to assume your not from around here." the voice said, but the mans blood ran cold. He just said, 'smell odd compared to humans here'. Does that mean this fucker isn't human!? All the thoughts running through the mans head gave him a migraine. His captor stared at him with a taunting smirk. "So...what about that girl out there?" the voice asked, making the man scream around his gag, shaking and wiggling, trying anything he could to get away.

"You a pedo?" the voice asked, daring the man to answer wrong. The mans struggling ceased abruptly.

By the sound of the voice, he was fairly young, meaning he was probably not a fan of pedophiles. Come to think of it, nobody is a fan of pedophiles. He shook his head, making his captor smile.

"Seeee! Now we're getting somewhere. Now I'm gonna remove the gag, and your gonna tell me whatever that fuck I wanna know, or I'll cram your dick up your ass. Got it?" the man nodded frantically. His gag was finally removed, letting him breath better.

"Now," the voice said, capturing his attention, "I'm going to ask you a number of questions, and you will answer truthfully, or I will hurt you. Each time I feel you're lying to me, the pain you feel will increase, until I kill you. Am I understood?" the man once again nodded, not trusting his voice.

His captor gave an unseen nod. "Good," he said, "now I will start with my interrogation, ok?" the man tried to respond, but instead coughed a few times.

His coughing finally ceased, and he gave a scratchy, "yes".

Nodding, his captor pulled up a chair of his own, and began the interrogation.

"First set of questions, what is your age, name, rank, and origins." he asked.

The man sighed deeply, weighing his options. 1) he could try and escape, find a way home, and face treason and kidnapping charges. Or 2) tell this guy what he wants to know, and maybe walk away. He made up his mind, but it seemed he was to slow. Suddenly his left hand was smashed. A scream ripped through his throat as he writhed and cried for help. The bones were broken, the muscles tore, and the cartilage was shredded. He whimpered as his captor leaned back in his chair.

"You took to long, now answer or next is the right hand." he said threateningly.

Gathering the courage to speak, the man answered. "I am 28 years old. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am an ANBU captain, which is a highly trained task force from my home village. I come from a village called Konohagakure, one of five hidden villages within the Elemental Nations." Kakashi said, hoping the man would believe him.

His captor hummed a tune as he debated believing the man. It would explain his odd scent, but he could just be feeding him shit to save his own ass. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Kakashi's captor stood from his seat, making the bound man tense. Kakashi could hear the tapping of feet as his captor walked away from him. Opening a large black chest, he grabbed the tools he would need for his next...project.

Kakashi began to sweat as his captor had become very quiet, only the sound of his breathing occupied the room. Suddenly, Kakashi was ripped out of his chair and chucked across the room. He impacted the wall with enough force to break several of his ribs. He wheezed and whined as he was yanked up by his hair, and kicked harshly in the ribs, breaking several more. A scream ripped through Kakashi's throat as he was beaten mercilessly.

Finally the beating stopped, and he was dragged to a large metal table, and strapped to it.

His blindfold was removed, and Kakashi had to blink several times to adjust to the light. Finally he regained his sight, and what he saw was straight out of a horror movie. The room was dimly lit by several shitty light bulbs, giving it a depressing and hopeless feel to it. On the ground was puddles of what he could assume was blood, dried and fresh. Hanging from the walls were assorted blades and odd looking contraptions, all covered in blood. Finally his sight fell on his captor.

He had chin length messy gray hair, with matching eyes. He wore a large overcoat, hiding the rest of his body. He looked no older than maybe fourteen, though he seemed tall for his age. In his left hand was a large pair of hedge trimmers, rusty like the rest of his "Fun Time" toys.

Kakashi began to squirm again as the boy moved towards him, a sick grin on his face.

"Ready for play time, Kaka-chan?" he asked insanely.

Kakashi began to scream and struggle, begging whatever deity was out there to help him.

"I noticed all the scars on the girl. A couple fractured ribs, beaten pretty badly too...you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" he asked quietly, stumbling towards Kakashi, his head bowed and his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Kakashi began to sob and scream all the louder, "For fucks sake have a soul! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSEEEE!**I'LL GIVE YOU ANY FUCKING THING! JUST LET ME THE FUCK GOOOOOOOOOO!" **the volume of Kakashi's screams continued to rise. He closed his eyes and slammed the back of his skull of the table, thrashing as much as he could. Finally his screaming ceased after a few minutes, and he simply cried as he realized the situation was hopeless. Suddenly a weight appeared on his stomach, and he opened his eyes. Sitting on top of him was his captor, an insane grin on his face. His eyes were once again black and red, the seemingly infinite amount of hunger and hate in his eyes making bile rise in Kakashi's throat.

"Please..."Kakashi begged, "have a soul."

The boys head tilted to the side, accenting his expression of insanity. "Soul?" he questioned. For a moment he was silent, seemingly confused, before he broke out into a chuckle. And within moments it turned into insane laughter. His laughter was brought to an eventual halt, only small giggles leaving his lips.

He leaned in close to Kakashi's face, and whispered four words. "I have no soul." and then the torture began. The odd eyed boy raised the hedge trimmers above his head, and Kakashi screeched when it was slammed into his left shoulder, cutting right through. Kakashi thrashed, bucked and screamed anew as his torturer twisted the rusty blade in his shoulder, and opened it, tearing more flesh.

The boy giggled, before jumping off Kakashi and running over to his chest like a little boy would to his own toy box. He rummaged through it, absently mumbling about organizing it, before he finally found his next piece of equipment. Kakashi once against screeched as something burrowed into his ear, tearing it apart as a hundred little legs pushed against his ear canal. He felt it settle into the back of his ear, and blood oozed steadily out.

He mumbled incoherently as the boy reappeared next to him with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's with all the yelling dickless?" he asked, before noticing the blood pouring out of his ear.

Taking a curios look, the boy whistled at the sight of the centipede jammed in the silver haired pricks ear.

"That's to bad, Kakashi-chan. Now, back to questions, okay?" he asked, getting a mindless nod from Kakashi.

"Good, now I have some questions about the girl, what's her name, and what's her affiliation with Konohagakure?" he asked. Kakashi's mood took a turn at the mention of the girl.

She killed his mentor, she mocked him with her presence for 12 fucking years, and now she would be the death of him. "She's a demon ya know." he stated, the agony of the centipede nesting in his ear canal and the rusty hedge trimmers in his shoulder forgotten. The boys smile faltered at the comment, before returning full blast.

"A demon you say?" his interest was palpable, making Kakashi cringe. "Yes, she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She stole the body of my mentors daughter on the night she was born." he stated, making his captor grin wider.

"That's very, _very_, interesting Kakashi-chan, makes me wonder all the more about the world you come from, but unfortunately, you didn't answer my question, so it's time for pain."he said. Kakashi tried to rectify his mistake, but it was to late. "WAIT! WAIT! H-her names N-naruko Uzumaki sh- AAAHAAHHHHHHHHH!" the mans horrifying screeches echoed off the walls amplifying the sound tenfold, giving the gray haired boy a headache. He pulled the dull knife out from underneath Kakashi's toenail, "Damn Kakashi-chan! Your so goddamn loud!" he complained over Kakashi's screams. He began to repeat the process, until all of Kakashi's fingernails and toenails were ripped from his fingers.

Kakashi sobbed as he lie helpless on the metal table. The boy stared at Kakashi with drool pouring from his mouth. He was so hungry. His Kakugan was flared to life, his tongue ghosted over his dry lips and his stomach growled. He walked over to a wall, a single knife hanging from it, in contrast to the hundreds of much more elaborate tools covering the other 3 walls in the room. Pulling it off the wall, he examined it fondly.

"Ya know, it's been awhile since I used this thing." he said as he approached Kakashi, stopped at the side of the table near his midsection.

"Only for...special occasions." he added, his tongue darting across his lips.

Kakashi stared vacantly at the dim light bulbs. This was the end. He wasn't an idiot, it was obvious where he would go from here. He could only hope it would be quick.

(A/N: Pfft, fucking douche.)

The boy giggled and raised the knife above his head, "Dinner time, **MOTHERFUCKER**!" he screamed, bringing the knife down on Kakashi's stomach. Blood poured from his midsection as the boy dug in to his intestines, pulling the feeble organs out and devouring them. He further indulged his neglected appetite by digging his face and ripping apart Kakashi's stomach muscles and inner meat. Kakashi's horrified and hellish screams were lost to him as he entered a frenzy-like state, reaching under the silver haired man's ribs and pulling out his entire right lung, ripping it apart and devouring it.

At some point the pain became to much for Kakashi and he passed out. The boy payed him no heed, and continued devouring the mans body. He ripped off his limbs and stripped them to the bones, savoring the unique flavor of the human before him.

It had been so long since he ate anything, let alone something so...exotic. It took a moment for him to calm down, but when he did he examined the vacant look in the mans eyes. He was dead. That much was obvious.

Curiously, he pulled back the mans left eyelid, and was surprised to see three tomoe spinning lazily around his pupil within a red eye. Now that was odd.

He had never seen a human with an eye like that. Out of curiosity, he popped the eyeball out of its socket.

He examined it for a moment, before shrugging and throwing into his maw and devouring the squishy organ. He sighed in contentment as a whole new pantheon of flavors flowed over his taste buds. Finally bored with the destroyed carcass, he hopped off the table. He wiped the blood from his face and mouth, making sure his face was clean. He decided to forgo his overcoat, red wouldn't show up on it because it was black but it was still soaked in blood.

**Scene Change**

Naruko stared at the platter with a vacant look. She woke up roughly two days ago, and had been starving. Luckily whoever had been keeping her here had left a note on the desk in front of the couch where she slept. _'Foods in the fridge'_ and food there was. Literally mountains of any food she could imagine had been in the fridge, which was now empty. She would have liked a little miso ramen, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Now she was out of food, didn't know where she was or when the owner of the now demolished fridge would be around.

As if answering her question, a gray haired teen appeared in the doorway to a random hallway. She jumped and hid behind the couch despite knowing he saw her. The boy rolled his eyes at the girl while moving toward her. He could see her shivering in fear when he walked around the couch and decided to take the calm and caring route unlike the usual manic and hateful route. Crouching behind her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he said, "Hey, it's ok ya know. I'm not gonna hurt you." he was as soothing as a maniac like him could be, which was pretty impressive if he said so himself.

Her head turned slightly, letting him gaze into her ocean blue eyes, and her into his storm gray eyes. "If I had a 100 yen(100yen=1dollar) for every time someone said that to me I'd be the richest person in Konoha." she said, her soft tone carrying an edge.

There it was again. Konoha. It appears his last meal wasn't lying on the front that he was from Konoha. "Good thing I'm not from Konoha then, huh?" he said, a slight chuckle leaving his mouth. Turning around completely, Naruko gave him a questioning stare. "Then where are you from?" she asked in confusion. The boy chuckled and stood to his full height, offering his hand to Naruko. She took the hand and stood as well, standing roughly a foot shorter than her gray haired host. He led her over to a window, and pulled away the curtains. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan Naruko-san!" he announced as Naruko was hit with a bar age of lights.

It took her a moment to adjust to the light, and when she did she couldn't help but gawk. It was beautiful. The electric billboards and the gigantic Megatrons showing everything from Hello Kitty to Pokemon. The hundreds of cars and the above ground trains and the planes. It was all overwhelming to her. The gray haired boy chuckled as he watched Naruko stumble backwards and fall onto the couch. "We're not in Konoha, are we?" he shook his head, confirming her thought.

Her calm face suddenly turned into a scowl, making the boy raise his eyebrow in question. "Where's Kakashi?" she spat, making the name sound like poison. The grin hat spread across his face made her spine tingle. "Worse than dead." he said, his eyes showing what truly lie behind them. Madness.

Naruko nodded, before another question popped into her head. "How the hell do you know my name!?" she asked angrily. He shrugged, "I've learned over the years that people have loose lips when you start detaching body parts." he said with a smile, making Naruko cringe. "What's yours?" she asked. "What's my what?" the boy asked. Naruko sighed in annoyance. "Your name asshole." she said.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Wonderful way to treat your host," he mumbled, before continuing, "anyways, the names Otaru Yamada, don't forget it." the newly named Otaru said. Naruko nodded before leaning back in the couch, trying to absorb all this new information. Okay, she's in a place far, far from home, she's in a room with a guy who tortured her captor to death, not that that bothered, but still he tortured someone to death, so there's the principle of it, and his name is Otaru.

_'Just another day in the life of me.' _she mentally sighed in exhaustion.

Otaru watched as Naruko's breathing settled and calmed, signifying her fall into unconsciousness. With a heavy sigh he picked the girl up bridal style and took her to the guest room. He layed her down gently, pulling the comforter over her. He was about to leave when he heard quiet whispers leave Naruko's mouth. He walked bedside and leaned in close to catch the girls words. _"Thank you...Otaru...for being...my Guardian Angel.'_"her words burnt Otaru's ears like molten lava. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart thump painfully in his chest.

Guardian Angel? How could she think he was an angel!? He was evil, at least from a humans point of view. His head throbbed and his stomach churned, threatening to send his earlier meal out the same orifice it entered. He was tempted to kill the girl there and then. To end her suffering and to prevent him any. But he couldn't. Even as he stood above her as she lie asleep, helpless, defenseless. He had slaughtered hundreds upon thousands of humans before. Men and women. Children and Elders. So why not her? Was it her innocent look? Was it her attractiveness? Despite the fact every primal instinct should be screaming at him to eat her, to devour her, to assimilate her into his being, they weren't.

For the first time in his life, he was scared. This is the one human he couldn't kill. This is the one human who could truly destroy him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He finally had a weakness. And to think it comes in the form of a girl he met no longer than thirty minutes ago. _'Pfft, figures.' _he thought with a bitter smile. He began to walk away, but stopped in the door way. He turned to look at Naruko, his eyes holding a red gleam.

Guardian Angel? No. His eyes made the transition to Kakugan, "A Guardian Angel? No. I'm a Guardian Demon, little girl." and with that he closed the door.

**Scene Change: Nightfall**

_Screams of horror and agony echoed off the ood rickety walls of the orphanage. Several slashing and ripping sounds could be heard, much like the sound of a lion ripping into a carcass. A single child ran down one of the halls as fast as she could, her tiny feet patting against the floor louder than she had wished, but she had little choice. _

_More screams could be heard, begging for mercy, only to be met with brutal and swift death. She finally hit a dead end. This building had always been odd in the way it was crafted, but it had always made games of hide and seek interesting and fun. Now it would be her doom._

_She curled up in a ball in a dark corner, in vain hope that she would remain unseen. _

_She could here it. The silence and adrenaline had increased her hearing drastically, and she could here it's footsteps. Closer and closer, her heart pounded louder and louder her fear increasing and the tears already streaming from her eyes increasing to a waterfall. Finally she could here it's breathing. The quiet breathing boomed in her ears like thunder. _

_They used to play together. He taught her how to read. She taught him how to play soccer. They were best friends. She loved him. He was supposed to love her. She dared to look from around her arms, as if looking completely would leave her open for attack. He stood at the end of the hall, illuminated by the moonlight pouring in from the window to his left. His black and red eyes roamed her like a piece of meat. His once white t-shirt was stained red, the blood of their friends covering it._

_Blood that was not his own poured from the corners of his wide stretched grinning mouth. _

_"Maori-chan, I see YOUUUUU!" he said insanely, making Maori sob harder. Maori stood on shake feet, hoping she could snap Otaru out of it. "O-otaru-k-kun, why a-are y-you d-doing t-t-this?" she cried, making Otaru's smile falter. "I'm doing this because I love them Maori-chan, you should know that." he said with a frown, making Maori's eyes widen. _

_"Y-you've gone m-mad!" she stuttered, pressing herself harder against the wall. Otaru's frown deepened to a scowl as he approached, his Kakugan glowing a deep red. Eventually he stood no more than five feet from her, his evil eyes glowing and his insane grin growing. "Join the others, Maori. Become one with me, let us be together forever." he whispered. In Maori's fear ridden, ten year old mind, she rationalized that Otaru was proposing to her, in his own special way. She leaned in, and he mirrored her. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, but it was over in an instant. _

_Blood exploded from Maori's back, her heart in Otaru's hand. The last breath left her mouth accompanied by blood. Her now empty violet eyes continued to stare into his evil red ones._

_He layed her down gently, pulling his arm from her chest, her heart in his hand. He stood over her, his eyes watering. "Stay with me...forever." he whispered, bringing the soft organ to his mouth. He opened wide, and bit down..._

He rose up with a start, sweat pouring from his body. His hair was matted down and his shirt was soaked. His Kakugan flared to life as blood filled tears left them. _'Maori.' _ without missing a beat he stood and ran into his bathroom. He dropped to his knees and began vomiting chunks of human meat, bones and other assorted organs. Blood obviously poured out in abundance. His toilet was soon filled, and he was leaning against the wall, staring at the toilet with an empty look in his eyes.

He decided he needed a shower and did so with haste. He was soon dressed and pouring himself some coffee in his kitchen. He sighed quietly as he sipped his coffee. His guest room door opened, and Naruko walked out, dressed in new clothes. She sat at the island bar and began eating a plate of food he had set out for her.

A tic mark popped up on his forehead. "Your welcome." he mumbled, making Naruko throw him a tired glare. "Don't push it ass, I had a rough night." she growled, continuing her destroying of the food he'd left out for her. "So what are we doing today?" she asked while swallowing a mouthful of food. He sighed and set his coffee down on the counter. "Well, first I've gotta go get some more food," he said, making Naruko blush in embarrassment.

"Two, we gotta go visit a friend of mine, he should help us with our little 'situation'." he finished, making Naruko look at him oddly. Situation? What did he... _'Oh yah, me being from another world and all.'_ she nodded and finished her food. Otaru nodded and threw on a crimson jacket and a pair of tennis shoes with his track pants. He threw Naruko a jacket, which she threw on over her gray t-shirt and pants. She slipped on her sandals, and they were off.

**Scene Change**

Naruko listened intently as Otaru explained the wards to her. "So you live in the 20th ward?" she questioned, making Otaru nod affirmative. "Yah, but there are several other wards. Such as the 1st ward, which houses the HQ for CCG and a prison for ghouls." he said, once again making Naruko nod. He had already explained the ghoul situation. He seemed surprised she didn't act surprised, but considering she comes from a world where people shoot fireballs from their mouths and command great bolts of lightning to destroy entire cities, it makes sense.

Otaru grabbed several more loaves of bread and several dozen pounds of meat and put it in his basket.

"We're gonna eat all that?"Naruko asked in amazement. Otaru shook his head, "No it's just for you." he said, making Naruko gape. "What the hell! Your telling me your not gonna eat any of this!?" she yelled, making Otaru nod. Damn him and his cool demeanor. She fumed. "Are you a vegetarian or something?" she asked. "No, I simply don't eat any of these things." he said simply. Naruko thought on it for a moment.

_'If all this is for me, I wonder...'_ "Hey, can I get something of my own choice?" she asked. Otaru shrugged and gave her the go ahead, prompting her to vanish like a fucking ghost. He figured she'd pop up with a bag of candy or maybe some more expensive choice cuts, no such luck. She popped back up with a new basket full of nothing but ramen. Shrimp ramen, pork ramen, chicken ramen, every fuckin ramen flavor known to man.

"Are you sure you wan-" "Yes!" she cut him off, making him mumble something about empty wallets.

**Scene Change: Three hours later**

Now they walked down a sidewalk on their way to Otaru's friends coffee shop. Naruko was still having a hard time grasping the concept of iPhones and iPads and the like. All this technology was far, far more advanced than the stuff back home, though almost all the people were over reliant on this technology.

She had noticed something else odd to. She couldn't feel her chakra. It wasn't like it was sealed away or anything. She just couldn't feel it.

Like it was never there.

Suddenly she was roused from her thoughts when she heard a small ding. She focused in and noticed Otaru was holding a door open for her. She entered without question. She was happy to see it was a quaint little coffee shop. There was a small bar with stools, several small tables and people occupied most of them.

She watched as Otaru approached a girl around her age with purple hair at shoulder length and a waitress outfit with an apron on. She seemed happy he was there, if the smile on her face was anything to go by. He spoke in a friendly manner and eventually a confused look crossed her face.

She finally walked away through a door next to the bar and vanished. Otaru walked back up to her with a smile on his face.

"Good news, Yoshimura will be down in a minute." he said, making her smile. "Good, I'd like to figure out what the hell's goin' on here." she said in return, making Otaru nod.

After a few minutes of standing around the door opened to reveal a tall elderly man. He approached Otaru with a small smile on his face.

"Yamada-kun, it has been a while." he said, making Otaru shrug. "Yah, well I've gotta life outside of Anteiku's endeavors old man." he said. Yoshimura nodded.

"Yes yes, I am well aware. Now are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked.

Naruko had been hiding behind the taller teens back up to this point, but came out from behind him with a look of nervousness on her face.

"Naruko Uzumaki, sir?" she introduced herself, taking the respectful route. "Nice to meet you young lady, my name is Yoshimura and I own this little coffee shop here." he said with a kind smile. Naruko smiled in return, maybe this wouldn't be all bad.

Otaru decided to cut in. "Hate to interrupt, but we came to get some advice on a little situation we happen to find ourselves in." he said curtly, hoping Yoshimura would get the picture and invite them upstairs. Yoshimura nodded and began walking towards the door, motioning for them to follow.

"See you later Touka-chan." he said casually as he disappeared through the door. The violet haired girl smiled and waved goodbye, a small blush on her face. Naruko didn't like it one bit. Seeing that girl smile so sweetly at him and seeing Otaru act so friendly to her roused something in Naruko. Something primal. Animalistic even.

A few hours later Yoshimura is sitting behind his desk rubbing his forehead, trying to sort this whole situation out. Naruko was sitting next to Otaru in front of the desk on two cushioned chairs, a look of boredom on her face and one of expectancy on his.

"Why do you only come to me when horrible or insane things happen in your life?" Yoshimura asked tiredly. Otaru simply gave him a blank stare.

"I view my life as a roller coaster of horrible and insane things, so to me your argument is moot." he dead panned, making Yoshimura sweatdrop.

Naruko finally had enough and threw arms up. "Are we fucking done yet!? Do you have any type of fucking solution or not?" she yelled at Yoshimura, who merely stared amused at her.

"Well...no. I don't think anything in my entire life could've given me any insight into your problem." he said simply, making Naruko groan. "So we wasted three fuckin hours for nothing!?" Otaru nodded, "Yup, pretty much." he stood up and prepared to leave, but Yoshimura stopped him.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked, making Otaru freeze.

Naruko looked confused in between the two. "Tell me what?" she questioned fearfully. Otaru said nothing. She repeated herself only louder than before. "Tell me what!? What the fuck haven't you told me Otaru!?" she yelled. "Sit down." Otaru said quietly, making Naruko blink in confusion. She didn't comply, crossing her arms definitely. This time Otaru turned around, a red gleam in his eyes and a look of rage on his face. "Sit down or I'll break your motherfucking legs, little girl." he threatened, making Naruko flinch in fear, before she sat down.

Yoshimura looked on with a disapproving expression. Otaru glared at him, "Don't give me that fucking look old man, your making me do this." he growled.

"Do you think she'd never find out? Your scent is all over her, the second one of _them _catches a whiff they'll come in legions to kill her." Yoshimura frowned. Naruko stared at Yoshimura in shock. Kill her?

"W-who are they?" she asked, trying to keep the stutter out of her voice. Otaru answered. "They go by the name Aogiri no Ko. They're a large organization composed of powerful ghouls. They want me dead." he said grimly. Naruko's eyes widened drastically. "Why would they want to kill you!?" she questioned, this time Yoshimura answered.

"Because he wouldn't join them." he answered in a neutral tone. Naruko looked flabbergasted. "B-but why would they want him to join!? He's not...a..oh my god." she whispered, looking at Otaru. His eyes were in their Kakugan form. "I'm a ghoul little girl." he said gruffly, prepared for her backlash.

But all she did was lay her head in her hands. "Holy shit, my life is fucking crazy." she mumbled tiredly. Otaru looked over at Yoshimura questioningly, who merely shrugged. "I guess it's safe to assume you and your staff are ghouls as well, right?" she asked Yoshimura, who gave her a nod in reply.

"Your not scared?" Otaru asked, prompting Naruko to look at him oddly. "Why would I be? You saved me from that asshole Kakashi, gave me food, clothes and a helping hand. If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it." she said with a smile, prompting Otaru to look away, a weak attempt to hide his own smile.

"How about you stay here at Anteiku until we get safer arrangements made?" Yoshimura offered.

"I think I'd rather stay with Otaru." she said happily, only for Otaru to shake his head negative.

"No it'll be better if you stay here till I can get you set up somewhere safely and get a life started for you here in Tokyo." he said, making Naruko scowl.

"You know you can't control me asshole!" she growled. Otaru was suddenly standing over her, a strong hand on her shoulder. " Yes I can, little girl." he said, his Kakugan giving him a much more intimidating image. A shiver ran down Naruko's spine, halting any sassy or witty comebacks. Otaru nodded seeing her willingness to comply.

"Can I trust her in your care for the next few weeks, Yoshimura?" he said, staring pointedly at the elder ghoul. Yoshimura had to admit, he was surprised. Otaru rarely used anyone's name, usually simply calling them something demeaning based on their looks. In his case it was age. In Naruko's case it was height(little girl). He nodded nonetheless, making Otaru nod.

He was ready to leave when Naruko jumped frome her seat and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything." she whispered, stunning Otaru and making Yoshimura smile. He didn't give her a full hug back, simply laying his hand on the small of her back. "Whatever, little girl." he said quietly. He eventually detached from Naruko, and gave his farewells.

As he left, he gave his old hunting buddy, Enji Koma, a piece of advice. "It would be in Anteiku's best interest as a whole to insure that blonde girl remains safe. Spread the word." he said as he left out the door, making Enji frown, guess there were still some hard feelings about the incident two years ago.

Outside, Otaru walked down the now dark streets with a look of boredom on his face.

"For a kid with no soul, you sure do have a big heart." chuckled a voice. Otaru paid it no mind and continued walking.

"C'mon asshole, I know you here me!" yelled the voice. Otaru growled in annoyance.

"What do you want? " he growled. The voice chuckled merrily. "Just lookin to catch up with my best buddy." the disembodied voice said happily.

"Fuck you, you slithering pile of cow shit." Otaru growled louder this time, walking faster in hopes of getting away from the voice.

"Aww, come onnn! You can't possibly be pissed still." the voice whined.

"Can't be pissed!? If you wouldn't have told me about her washing up on shore I wouldn't be going through all of this!" he screamed. Good thing the 23rd wards streets were empty this time of night, and his reputation was keeping the local ghouls from getting to excited.

"I figured you'd eat her! How the fuck was I supposed to know you would get all sentimental!?" the voice complained, prompting Otaru to huff in annoyance.

"You know how much she resembles _her_." he said quietly.

"..."

"What? No smart ass response?" Otaru asked.

"...Your having the nightmares again, aren't you?" the voice asked, it's voice much softer than before.

Otaru gave no reply.

Suddenly, it seemed like the voice gained a body. A shadowy figure exited the alleyway behind Otaru.

"Y-you know, you never explained how t-the hell you do that." Otaru croaked, trying to make light of the situation. The figure simply stood there with no movement, just looking at Otaru's back. Finally, a single hand reached out and gripped Otaru's shoulder, revealing it to be pale.

"You don't need to dwell on things in the past, Yama." the voice said quietly.

Otaru was tense and shaking, bloody tears pouring down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the figure yanked Otaru back. Otaru rolled out and looked at the spot where he once stood, which was now covered in gem like needles. He looked over to see a masked figure wearing a black rabbit mask.

Otaru's eyes narrowed. "It's been awhile...Ayato." Otaru said dangerously.

A chuckle left the masked figures mask. He pulled his mask off and shook his hair out, revealing him to be around eleven. "You to loser." Ayato said smirking.

Otaru noticed his friend begin to fade. "I can't be seen here, you know that. I'll talk to you later Yama." the figure said, vanishing like it was never there.

Otaru turned his eyes back to the young Kirishima. "What have you been up to slimeball?" Otaru asked smiling.

Ayato growled in annoyance. "Fuck you cocksucker!" he yelled.

Otaru's eyes narrowed. "Watch it fuck shit, the only reason I haven't punched your fucking nose through the back of your skull is cause Touka-chan would be pissed at me." he warned.

Ayato laughed loudly, making Otaru raise an eyebrow.

"I completely forgot about my weakling sister, how is the weak little bitch doing?" Ayato sneered.

The temperature suddenly dropped around Ayato. His eyes widened when Otaru was suddenly gone from his spot. He felt someone breathing down his neck, and turned to meet Otaru's hateful eyes.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" he screamed, delivering a haymaker to Ayato's skull. Ayato had no chance to dodge as the incredibly fast punch slammed into the back of his skull. He was sent flying into a large building, crashing right through the brick wall.

Otaru walked in front of the hole, the same deadly gleam in his Kakugan eyes. He rolled out of the way to avoid a barrage of bullets. He looked up to see Ayato walking out of the hole, two large flame-like wings extending from his shoulder blades. He glared at Otaru. "Time to die asshole!" he exclaimed, sending a huge barrage of bullets at Otaru, who just sat there.

Dust and debris was thrown up as the bullets impacted.

Ayato smirked victoriously as he detected no movement. He was about to leave when he heard a laugh. He turned around and looked at the horrifying image of a cut up Otaru rising on his feet. The insane grin, the glowing red eyes, his twitching limbs. Ayato stumbled backwards, but Otaru followed him.

"That hurt pretty badly, Ayato-chan." he giggled, making Ayato whimper in fear. He had forgot how terrifying Otaru really was.

"Now now Ayato-chan, you know it's rude to ignore people." Otaru whispered.

"G-get the f-fuck away from me you freak!" Ayato screamed, blasting a stream of bullets at Otaru.

Otaru smiled and jumped over the bullets easily, coming down on Ayato's head with an axe kick. A loud crack sounded as Ayato's head impacted the asphalt. Otaru smiled as he prepared the kill strike, raising his fist in the air. Suddenly an incredible force impacted the side of his face, sending him flying away. He righted himself midair and landed on his feet, sending the attacker a hateful glare.

"Jason." he snarled, making the man laugh. He had to be around 6'7" and weigh around 350. His white three piece suit and black dress shoes gave him the 50's gangster look. His slicked back hair and freakish facial features, which were hidden by his hockey mask. In his hand was an odd wrench.

"Otaru-kun...it's been to long." Yamori said, though you could here something perversely twisted behind that.

"Two years sure is hell ain't long enough you fuckin freak!" Otaru roared.

Yamori laughed amused at Otaru's outburst. "Hit a nerve have I?" Yamori chuckled.

"Fuck you..." Otaru whispered, beginning to walk towards Jason as rain began to pour from the sky.

"FUCK YOUUUU!" he screamed, charging Yamori full speed. He got within three feet of Yamori and a thorned tentacle blasted from Yamori's back, flying at Otaru's head. He ducked and rolled under the offending appendage, launching a mule kick at Jason's abdomen. Yamori spun on his heel and caught Otaru's legs, picking him up and throwing him away.

Otaru span midair, landed on his feet and charged Yamori again at full speed. Yamori dodged several lightning fast punches before one connected with his abdomen. Yamori chuckled as he barely registered the punch. He grabbed Otaru's right hand and twisted, breaking the boys wrist. Otaru screamed as he was brought to his knees.

Yamori smiled sickly behind his mask as he put Otaru's middle finger in between his wrench's vice.

**"OTARU! LET ME TAKE FROM YOU!" **Yamori screamed insanely. Otaru screamed bloody murder as his middle finger was cut off.

Yamori kicked Otaru hard in the stomach lifting him off the ground, before stabbing him through the stomach with his Kagune. Blood poured from Otaru's gaping mouth as he was thrown away like a rag doll. Yamori turned around and noted Ayato vanished, most likely back to Aogiri base to lick his wounds.

His boss, Tartara, had ordered him to bring Otaru back to Aogiri base for...reconditioning. He turned around to retrieve the gray haired ghoul, but was shocked to see Otaru on his feet glaring at him through Kakugan eyes, although hunched over.

"Now now Otaru-kun, come along quietly and I wont hurt you...much." Yamori chuckled.

"F-f-fuck you, y-you slimy cocksucker." he growled.

"Big words for a person in your position." Jason grinned. (I'll alternate often between Jason and Yamori, and eventually Yakumo as well.)

He hated to admit, but the psychotic ghoul was right. Even at full strength, he didn't possess the same base physical strength as Yamori. And in his current state, he sure as hell was no match for the giant ghoul. It appeared he'd have to use his trump card.

Otaru straightened his back and took a deep breath, making Yamori quirk an eyebrow.

"Finally giving up, little boy?" Yamori mocked.

It was that that made Otaru snap. An unholy scream ripped through his throat as his Kagune blasted from his tailbone. Elegant and sleek, the thirteen foot tail like Bikaku Kagune gave off a powerful vibe. At the tip it was spear-like while possessing a single bladed side measuring three feet from the tip back.

Yamori's eyes widened excitedly behind his mask, and he summoned his twin thorned Rinkaku kagune from the back of his waist. He tore off his upper clothing off, revealing his insanely muscled upper body.

"Come at me Otaru! COME AT ME!" Yamori yelled, and Otaru was happy to oblige.

They were on each other in a flash, their respective Kagunes ready for battle. Otaru threw a powerful punch at Yamori's skull, but Yamori blocked with it easily, throwing a punch of his own. Otaru ducked and sent his kagune flying at Yamori's head. Yamori dodged and jumped back slightly, sending his own kagune to impale Otaru, whom easily blocked by coiling his 'tail' in front of him.

Otaru shot high in the air and attempted to cut Yamori's head off, but he blocked with one of his tentacles.

Otaru smirked as it ripped right through the brittle kagune. He dropped down with his tail poised to stab Yamori, who moved at the last moment. Otaru snarled as he dropped back into the crater he had made. He stood and stared at Yamori with nothing but animosity.

"This is going nowhere fast, Jason. I figure we should end this in the next couple of attacks." Otaru guessed.

Yamori didn't answer, merely dropping into a crouching position, ready to take off like a rocket.

Otaru dropped onto all fours, his Bikaku Kagune swishing angrily behind him.

In an instant, they were off.

They charged with speed that made them se as though they were blurs. Thunder clapped as they met, fist to fist. Winds churned and the rain poured as their Kagune's slashed wildly at the other. Blood poured from the wounds they sustained as they attempted to best the other.

Otaru's kagune lashed out wildly, swinging around beating Yamori's kagune to pieces.

A well placed kick to the abdomen went Otaru rocketing I to the side of a building, creating a large crater.

He slid down the wall and spit blood all over the concrete.

He didn't have it in him. He just didn't. He had the Rc Type advantage, but Yamori's regenerative capacity was six times what his was. Even now he just barely felt his broken bones and torn flesh begin to heal. While he had caused three times as much damage to Yamori, his body was still healing incredibly fast, considering the conditions.

Brute strength and overall experience was on Jason's side as well. Hopelessness began to consume as he realized just how grave the situation was. Everything he had done, the few people he had helped, all for not. He would die and be eaten by this asshole. His soul would be banished to hell.

_'Figures, take care of her for me, Yoshimura.' _Yamori approached with the same demeanor he did before. He cracked his knuckles dozens of times. The cracking of his knuckles boomed like thunder in his ears. His footsteps felt like an earthquake. His disgusting, wretched breath smelt like death itself.

As his breathing slowed, his mind cleared. His thinking was unencumbered, so he gave thought to the one thing he couldn't bring himself to before.

_'I wonder...if this is what...Maori-chan felt...when I approached her.' _ he thought softly.

Yamori stopped, standing directly above Otaru. The crazed grin, the wide hungry eyes. Drool poured from his disgusting mouth, a deep rumbling in his stomach. Now instead of seeing Yamori standing over him, he saw himself.

As the thorned kagune neared his throat, a single tear left his eyes.

_'I'm sorry...Naruko.' _he thought.

**Scene Change**

Naruko sighed as she looked at the stars high in the sky. There had been a storm a few hours prior, but it had passed pretty quickly. She was sitting on the roof of Anteiku enjoying the cool air. Her mind wandered to many things. What Jiji was doing trying to find her. What was going on in Konoha as a whole. She wondered what would happen to her here? But out of everything, what was on her mind was a certain gray haired ghoul.

_'I wonder what he's doing right now?' _she wondered, worried that he may have gotten in a fight. And got hurt or was simply at his apartment sleep.

Her peace was interrupted by a new presence by her side. Yoshimura sat quietly next to her, stargazing just as she was.

Nothing was said for a moment, when Yoshimura decided to speak.

"You seem troubled Naruko-san, is everything okay?" he asked, expressing concern that she usually only saw from her Jiji.

She didn't answer immediately, making Yoshimura wonder if his instincts were off.

"Can you tell me more about him?" she finally asked. Yoshimura nodded knowing who she was talking about.

"Anything in particular you'd like to know?" he asked. Naruko nodded.

"His earlier life, if you can." she said quietly.

Yoshimura nodded, and began telling his tale.

"Otaru-kun was a troubled child when he was young. His mother died only a few years after he was born, leaving him to the care of his father, along with his older sister. I don't know who they are as he never told me, but I do know both are alive today." he said. Naruko was silent, engrossed in learning more about her savior.

"He was abandoned by his father and sister about two months after that, and ended up in an orphanage for human children. I came to know him when he came to me begging for me to teach him how to blend in with humans and control his hunger. I did so without hesitation. He was soon blending in with the children, playing and making friends. Then came Maori." he spoke the girls name grimly. Naruko continued to be silent, hopeful that Yoshimura's tale would shed some light on who Otaru really was.

"Maori and him were inseparable. They might as well have been joined at the hip. They did practically everything together. Then, _it _happened." Yoshimura said, Naruko couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

"What's "it"?" she asked. Yoshimura said nothing, instead reflecting on what had happened that horrible night.

"It's known to humans and ghouls alike in the 19th ward as 'Bloody Sunday'. What had happened was Otaru lost control. He hadn't eaten in two weeks, and his mind snapped. He killed every child in the orphanage that day, taking each and every one of their hearts. He came to me in hysterics a week later. I was at a loss at what to do, so I invited him to stay with me, that lasted two years. He became increasingly violent over the years, to the point where I had to find an outlet for his anger. That's when I started the hunting party. You see, Anteiku is much more than just a coffee shop. It's a food outlet for pacifist ghouls or ghouls who aren't strong enough to hunt for themselves." he said, making Naruko raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pacifist ghouls?" she questioned.

Yoshimura nodded, "Yes. Some ghouls are afraid of becoming monsters, or don't like the idea of killing for food. Thus, we hunt for them. I put together the hunting party for that purpose. Normally we would find suicide victims and use them as food, but it hasn't worked for quite awhile. So I had my other two employees, Enji Koma and Kaya Irimi, team up with Otaru to hunt for people outside the 20th ward. Thye also doubled as a security and assault team. Gangs like the Clowns would attack people in the 20th ward, drawing CCG's unwanted attention." he paused for a moment to catch his breath, then continued.

"So I would have the hunting party kill any aggressive ghouls they came across. For awhile it was a great outlet for Otaru's pent up anger, and then it started aiding it. Eventually Otaru became actively psychotic, and he was forced to leave to insure everyone's safety." he said sadly, nearing the end of his tale.

"He was twelve then, and for a whole year he wondered the 20th and 19th wards as a homeless child, murdering and torturing people who he lured away from the public eye. He displayed what could be considered bipolar disorder, going from calm and collected to absolutely homicidal and psychotic.

In truth, there's not much else to know. But Naruko, just promise me something. Just...don't let yourself be hurt." he finished, getting up and walking away.

He was stopped by Naruko.

"What do you mean, 'don't let yourself be hurt'?" she asked.

When Yoshimura turned around, his face was the very depiction of grief. "What I mean is the Otaru you know might not be the real Otaru at all." he said quietly.

Naruko was shell shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was quivering. "Y-y-your t-telling me that...these last two days...were just a lapse in insanity?" she asked, tears seeping from her crystal blue orbs.

Yoshimura shook his head. "No, I'm saying there's a possibility that that's the case. I hope beyond hope the boy has changed. Go inside and sleep Naruko-san, tomorrow is a new day." he said, making the young girl smile.

He was suddenly locked in a hug with the blonde girl. "Thanks Yoshi-jiji." she said gratefully.

Yoshimura chuckled and walked inside with Naruko.

**Chapter End**

**Whoa. That was a shit load of writing. I've been working on the fic for what I have got to guess is 75 hours spread over 2 weeks. This is the longest fic I've written to date. Anyways this is the first of many (I hope) installments of Guardian Demon. I'm not sure when I'm gonna take the story back over the Elemental Nations, but first I wanna finish everything up in the Tokyo Ghoul world. I'm not sure what im gonna do with Naruko to put her on the same level as ghouls now that her chakra is gone (for now). so I have a request from YOU! I want anyone's opinion on what to do (it might help to be familiar with Tokyo Ghoul). Just pm me any suggestions, and please for the love of god, Review! **

**Ps: I will have to update my other story Hard Work Pays Off later. My mom was playing angry birds on my Galaxy and got into a bunch of shit on accident. Long story short, she ended up deleting the new chapter. I'm sorry for anyone looking forward to this. :(**

**P.s.s: Please remember I have very limited wifi access, especially now that I'm grounded, suspended from school and hosting a bitch of a cold. So I won't be able to reply to pm's or reviews for a little while. Once again, you have my sincerest apologies, please remain patient.**

**Kagetane out!**


End file.
